


Still Into You

by drunkvisuals



Series: YOUTH [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kagehina As Adults, M/M, Post-Time Skip, This is literally all fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, really soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkvisuals/pseuds/drunkvisuals
Summary: Tobio looks over at his husband and his heart absolutely swells at the sight.They’re both splayed out on their tummies. Shouyou has his arms propped up to support his chin so that he can look up at the television that’s playing his favorite movie. His hair is a fiery mess and he’s got his glasses on.Tobio and Shouyou are inside a blanket fort they built. Well.. it was mostly Shouyou that built it, really. Tobio tried but this just might be the one thing he wasn’t good at. Wow, Tobio, that looks terrible. Is this your one weakness? Shouyou had teased him.They’re watching Shouyou’s favorite movie inside of the fort. Tobio’s watches as the redhead mouths the words of the movie, a fond smile slowly spreading across Tobio’s face. He’d literally do anything to keep his husband happy and well.Or the one where we follow Shouyou and Tobio-- sorry, The Kageyamas, throughout their young adulthood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: YOUTH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend I got this posted last friday when it was the one year anniversary of my fit YOUTH but it's just a continuation of fluff and i'm pretty happy with how it turned out?? although it's a continuation, it can be read as a standalone pic! anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this lil series! also, not proofread, i'm sorry ;-;

**_Can't count the years on one hand_ **

**_That we've been together_ **

**_I need the other one to hold you_ **

**_Make you feel, make you feel better_ **

Kageyama Tobio, now 25, is laying in bed with his sick husband. Said husband whines pathetically and buries his face into Tobio’s chest. 

“Oi, stop that. I need to check your temperature again.” Tobio says, exasperatedly. The tiny redhead shakes his head adamantly, weakly pushing at Tobio’s calloused hands. The raven haired man lets out a slow breath, trying to calm himself down. “Kageyama Shouyou, please. It’ll take a minute at most and then you can sleep again.”

Shouyou frowns to himself, curling into his husband even more at the uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest due to Tobio using his full name. “Can’t,” Hinata whimpers as his fingers tightly grip Tobio's sleeptime shirt. 

Tobio raises his brows. “Oh? And why is that?”

Shouyou opens his mouth to reply but ends up gagging instead. Tobio’s eyes widen comically as Shouyou lurches over the bed and just barely tugs their bedside waste basket to himself as he retches. 

Tobio grimaces. He leans up on his elbow and uses his free hand to rub soothing circles along his husband’s back. 

It’s not the first time they’ve been in this predicament. Although, it has been quite a while. When the ravenette used to visit the redhead in Brazil, the duo attended their fair share of parties. Oftentimes, Shouyou would drink a bit too much and would suffer the consequences later on in the night or the morning after. Which ultimately meant Tobio suffered, too, having to take care of his drunk and hungover boyfriend. 

But they’ve been together for eight long years. Tobio has seen this man in so many predicaments. Some good and some bad. This is definitely one of the more unfortunate situations. Shouyou didn’t get sick often, but when he did, it was pretty bad. 

“Shh, Shou. Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” Tobio coos quietly, soothingly. He brushes back damp red locks from his husband’s burning forehead. _He should probably get a cold rag for him to cool off._

“S-sorry, ‘yama. ‘M sorry” Shouyou gasps out between dry heaves. 

Tobio shakes his head and shushes Shouyou once more. He leans down and presses a tender kiss to Shouyou’s heated forehead and rubs his back soothingly before he gets up to grab a glass of water for the sick man.

**_It's not a walk in the park_ **

**_To love each other_ **

**_But when our fingers interlock_ **

**_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_ **

Tobio frowns deeply as he looks through his carry-on bag, then proceeds to look through Shouyou”s. “Hey, Shou,” he calls softly, his brows pulling more deeply as his confusion increases. 

“Hmm?” The redhead calls out, waltzing into their kitchen and leaning on the counter beside his husband. 

Tobio continues searching for a few more moments before his midnight eyes fix on Shouyou’s honey eyes. “You put our passports in one of our bags, right?” Shouyou nods his head a few times. Tobio immediately starts to rummage through the bags again, a frustrated huff leaving his lips as he does so. “Where? I don’t see them, Shouyou.” 

The redhead frowns a bit and steps closer, grabbing his own bag. “It should be right here..” He mumbles quietly, mostly to himself. His chest starts to tighten with anxiety as the small booklets aren't in the bag. Frantically, he grabs the other one and dumps its contents onto the smooth granite countertop. Shouyou bites down on his bottom lip, slowly meeting Kageyama’s hardened gaze. “I-I don’t know, Tobio..i swear I put them in the bags! They must’ve fell out at the airport-“

“At the airport?!” Tobio bursts. An irritated breath is forced out his nose as he exhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Shouyou, I _told_ you to be careful with them! We need to have them for team stuff next week, we won’t be able to get them replaced soon enough.” Tobio’s voice is harsh and steely, not hiding any of his anger and frustration. 

_What are they going to do now? Call their manager? Call the airport themselves? Ugh!_

Tobio’s lost in his thoughts, his face scrunched together in a terrifying look, much like the ones he sported in high school. That is, until he hears a soft, wet sniffle in the room. His eyes widen comically before he snaps his gaze toward Shouyou, whose bottom lip is wobbling dangerously and whose eyes are filled with large crocodile tears. 

“I-I’m sorry, okay?! It’s just, it’s been a long freakin’ flight and the past few days have been so crazy!” He reaches up and swipes at the traitorous tears that slip down his flushed cheeks. “I was exhausted and thought I already did what you asked! I’m only human, Kageyama!” A soft sob leaves his lips and Tobio swears his heart breaks. Shouyou only uses their last name when he’s really upset. 

And yeah, Shouyou caused an inconvenience for them but..it can be fixed. It isn’t the end of the world. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. C’mere,” Tobio mumbles softly, gently tugging Shouyou into his arms. The wing spiker immediately buries his face into the setter’s chest. 

Tobio sighs softly as he leans against the granite countertop, combing his fingers through Shouyou’s fiery hair. He presses kisses to his husband’s head every so often as they bask in each other’s company to calm down. The ravenette hums quietly as he thinks of what they should do, brows pulling together as their doorbell rings. 

Shouyou pulls back a bit, enough to rest his chin on Tobio’s chest to look up at him quizzically. “Did you invite someone over?”

The taller shakes his head and untangles himself from Shouyou. He makes his way to the apartment’s front door and opens it. One of their teammates, Miya Atsumu, is leaning against the doorframe— his usual lopsided grin intact. “Tobio-kun.” He greets, voice a bit tired. 

“Atsumu-san..hi. Um, what are you doing here..?” He’s not trying to be rude at all. But, well, the duo were dropped off before him. Atsumu was supposed to be the last person dropped off in their carpool van. 

“Awe, it’s okay to say ya missed me, Tobio.” The blond rolls his eyes lightly before he reaches into his pocket and fishes out two little booklets. “Saw these in the van and asked the driver to turn back ‘round.”

Shouyou, who’s been peeking over Tobio’s shoulder, gasps and quickly takes the passports from Atsumu before Tobio can. “You found them?! I thought I’d actually lost them!”

Atsumu squints as he looks at his shorter teammate. “Oi, why do yer eyes look red? Were ya crying?” He sounds genuinely concerned as he looks between the married couple.

Shouyou flushes in embarrassment as he waves off Atsumu, starting to close the door. “It’s honestly nothing. Thank you so much, Atsumu-san! You’re a lifesaver!” Shouyou smiles at him brightly right before he closes the door. 

“Told you I didn’t forget.” Shouyou singsongs. Tobio can’t help but smile fondly. 

**_Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_ **

**_I should be over all the butterflies_ **

**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_ **

Tobio looks over at his husband and his heart absolutely swells at the sight. 

They’re both splayed out on their tummies. Shouyou has his arms propped up to support his chin so that he can look up at the television that’s playing his favorite movie. His hair is a fiery mess and he’s got his glasses on. 

Tobio and Shouyou are inside a blanket fort they built. Well.. it was mostly Shouyou that built it, really. Tobio tried but this just might be the one thing he wasn’t good at. Wow, Tobio, that looks terrible. Is this your one weakness? Shouyou had teased him. 

They’re watching Shouyou’s favorite movie inside of the fort. Tobio’s watches as the redhead mouths the words of the movie, a fond smile slowly spreading across Tobio’s face. He’d literally do anything to keep his husband happy and well. 

Feeling the ravenette’s stare on him, Shouyou tears his gaze away from the T.V. screen to look at the taller of them. His brows scrunch up a bit in confusion. “What, Tobio? Is there something on my face?” He asks, reaches up to wipe at his cheeks. 

Tobio just chuckles and shakes his head, reaching out to gently stop Shouyou’s hand. He squeezes it gently before he lets go and cups the redhead’s cheek in his palm. He grins widely as Shouyou leans into the touch, lashes fluttering. 

“Then what?” Shouyou asks. 

“Nothing. You’re just adorable, is all.” Tobio hums, pressing a kiss to his husband’s lips as Shouyou lets out a laugh. 

“Oh yeah?” Shouyou asks, a playful lilt to his voice. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Tobio can’t hide his grin as he pulls his husband into a tender kiss that quickly heats up. He nips at the other’s bottom lip— one that has the redhead’s breath hitching. Tobio carefully moves over Shouyou, deepening the kiss as his hands run along his sides. 

Shouyou tilts his head a bit to expose more of his neck to his husband's wandering lips. “Tobio..” he sighs contently. Tobio hums in acknowledgment, midnight eyes looking into Shouyou’s golden orbs as he sucks a few marks into the expanse of skin along the redhead’s neck. Shouyou lets out a breathy moan at the taller’s actions, his fingers gripping tightly at his shirt. “I love you,” Shouyou whimpers, pulling his husband closer to him. 

Tobio chuckles deeply against smooth skin before he pulls back just enough to kiss Shouyou’s lips once more, “I love you, Shouyou.” He then smirks down at his tiny husband, hands grasping at thick thighs, “Now, where were we, sunshine?”

  
  


**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_ **

**_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_ **

**_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_ **

“Oi, why’d you do that, Tobio?” Shouyou glares up at said man, arms crossed over his chest. 

Tobio rolls his eyes as he scoots closer to Shouyou, offending napkin still in his hand. “Do what? Clean off your face because it’s a mess?” Tobio reaches out to try and clean a smudge of sauce smeared on Shouyou’s cheek. He groans as the smaller ducks out of the way, “You can’t just leave it, Sho!”

Daichi and Suga watch the duo with fond expressions. “It’s hard to believe they’ve been together for so long,” Daichi chuckles. 

The former Karasuno volleyball team has decided to meet up for a little reunion. They’ve decided to go to a restaurant to catch up. It didn’t take long for the Kageyamas to start bickering. 

“I know, right?” Suga chimes in, chin resting on his hands that are propped on the table. There’s a snort to their left. Both men turn to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickering. “Is there something funny, Kei?” Suga raises his brows. 

The blond shakes his head, a small smile still playing at his lips. “Not funny, necessarily. I just don’t find it all that surprising that they are together still,” He explains, leaning back into his seat. Tadashi nods his agreement, reaching for Kei’s hand to hold. 

“They bicker a lot but..don’t you think they compliment each other pretty well?” It’s Tadashi who speaks this time. 

Daichi, Suga, Noya and Tanaka (the latter two are sitting at the same table, so they naturally took an interest in the conversation) all pause, seemingly thinking about their former freak duo. 

“I guess they do..where Tobio is quiet and withdrawn, Shouyou is bubbly and expressive.” Tanaka notes, his eyes flickering to the duo— who have calmed and are now having a normal conversation. 

Shouyou grins at Tobio, a jubilant laugh tumbling from his lips. It causes Tobio to smile softly, a rosy flush spreading across his cheeks. 

Suga hides his own smile. _Gosh_ , are they cute and their energy contagious. “And where one lacks, the other is strong. Like, on the court or even in real life.” The silver haired man pauses to wet his lips before continuing. “Like, where Tobio lacks in social skills at events, Shouyou can talk up a storm for the both of them. But there are times where Shouyou gets overly excited and Tobio can calm him down and rein him back in.” 

They nod in silent agreement, watching the duo interact for a while longer. They bicker and laugh and smile. They are polar opposites, always have been and probably always will be, but gosh, can they make it _work._

“Just a sun and his moon.” Noya muses as an afterthought. 

And there’s no better way to describe them than that.

**_Recount the night that I first met your mother_ **

**_And on the drive back to my house_ **

**_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_ **

**_You felt the weight of the world_ **

**_Fall off your shoulder_ **

**_And to your favorite song_ **

**_We sang along to the start of forever_ **

Tobio can easily recall the first night he met his in-laws. 

Well, the first time he met them as Shouyou’s _boyfriend._ He’d gone over plenty of times to practice volleyball in the Hinatas’ backyard, where they had a makeshift volleyball court set up in the dirt. But when he’d gone over the first time after they were official, that’s a night he’d never forget. 

_“D-dumbass, wait!” Tobio had let out a distressed sound as he tried to slip out of Shouyou’s grip. The redhead stopped and turned to look up at his boyfriend with an exasperated look on his face._

_“But Kageyama, why are you so nervous? It’s gonna be the same! They like you a lot, I promise.” Shouyou huffed, a frown playing at his lips._

_Tobio frowned back, cheeks flushed as he looked away quickly. He shrugged._

_How was he supposed to tell Shouyou that he was afraid that they didn’t really like him and just wanted Shouyou happy? Because who would like Kageyama? He was such a complimented person— so hard to understand and even harder to get along with._

_Kageyama shrugged and compliantly followed Shouyou this time when the redhead tugged on his wrist._

_Once the boys were inside of the Hinata household they were ambushed by a tiny whirlwind of red hair. Tobio broke into a wide grin as he looked down at the youngest Hinata. “Tobio-nii-chan!” Natsu squealed. She giggled as Kageyama picked her up and held her on his hip_

_“Hey, Natsu.” Tobio said fondly before he kissed the little girl's cheek. She giggled and snuggled into Tobio. She looked over the setter’s shoulder at her own brother who was watching them, a soft expression in his eyes. She grinned brightly at him, revealed that her front tooth, the one that had been loose for_ **_days_ ** _had finally fallen out._

_Shouyou gasped and stepped closer to the pair to inspect her smile more carefully. “Natsu, your tooth finally fell out!”_

_A laugh sounded from the doorway to the living room, the eldest Hinata made her presence known. “It fell out earlier this afternoon.”_

_Tobio stiffened a bit, his nerves hitting him again full force. Shouyou was in front of him suddenly, smiling reassuringly at him. Tobio nodded once before turning toward Shouyou’s mother._

_“Good afternoon, Hinata-san.” He said politely, bowing as much as he could with a clingy child in his arms._

_The woman smiled again and took her daughter from Tobio, carefully set her down on the floor (with much protest). “Hi, Tobio. Do you want some tea or a snack? I’ve got some cookies baking.”_

_Tobio offered a timid smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Could I have some water?”_

_She rolled her eyes lightly, nodding toward the fridge. “There’s a few bottles of that yogurt drink you like in the fridge. We picked some up yesterday when we went shopping.”_

_Tobio’s eyes lit up and he nodded, walking into the kitchen. Shouyou trailed after him, hugging his mother tightly before he passed her. He couldn’t have asked for a more loving and supportive mother._

_-_

_Shouyou and Tobio had practiced for a while before they had gotten called in for dinner. The conversation and atmosphere at the table was so easy and lively. it was like Tobio really, truly belonged there._

_After dinner the boys sat down and did their homework together— or at least attempted to. In the end, they just guessed before calling it a night._

_When it was time for Tobio to leave, Natsu was not having it. The little girl threw herself at Tobio, her small arms wrapping around Tobio’s legs._

_“Tobio nii-chan, please don’t go!” She begged, thick tears welling in her brown eyes._

_Tobio frowned deeply, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll ask my mom if I can sleep over this weekend, ‘kay?” Natsu calmed easily at the statement before running off to her own room._

_Tobio timidly said goodnight to Hinata-san before leaving the house with Shouyou, who’d taken it upon himself to walk Tobio home. Tobio tried to protest but Shouyou’s extremely stubborn and would’ve done so regardless of what Tobio would’ve said. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the cool night air. After a few minutes, the ravenette reached out with one hand and grasped his boyfriend’s hand in his own._

_Shouyou squeezed Tobio’s hands lightly, “I tooold you that you had nothing to worry about, Bakageyama.” The redhead singsonged. “They really like you, a lot. I promise.” When Shouyou looked back at Kageyama he flushed a rosy shade of pink. Shouyou took a mental picture, storing it away for future reference. “You know how I can tell?” Shouyou asked, slowing as they neared Kageyama’s house._

_Tobio bit his lip and hummed, “How?”_

_When they came to a full stop, Shouyou stood in front of Tobio and looked up at him and smiled softly. “Because Natsu called you big brother. Like, Even before we were dating. She’s never referred to my other friends that way.”_

_Tobio looked away, trying to hide his own smile._

_“And my mom bought stuff that you like when she went shopping. She’s never tried to accommodate my other friends this much.”_

_The tiny redhead leaned up on his tiptoes, pulling Kageyama down by the collar of his shirt. “You know I love you, right, Kageyama?” The ravenette’s eyes widened comically at the question. They hadn’t ever said that before._

_Shouyou seemed to have realized this and panic spread throughout his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Tobio kissed him. “I love you, Hinata.” He mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips._

_Tobio smiled wobbly and hugged Shouyou tightly._

_He felt so much lighter and happier. Shouyou_ **_really_ ** _likes him back despite all of his cons. His family likes him, too. He couldn’t tell you why he thought this but..he thinks Shouyou is the one. As young and inexperienced as he was, he just knew this would be a forever thing._

**_And after all this time, I'm still into you_ **

“Nii-chan, did you see that?!” Natsu exclaims once she lands on her feet. She turns to look at Tobio, red hair messily thrown in a ponytail and cheeks flushed with exertion. Tobio smiles at his sister-in-law and nods his head. 

Natsu, now sixteen, attends Niiyama High. She’s a middle blocker, like her brother and well on her way to becoming her team’s ace. From time to time, the married Olympic athletes would attend Niiyama’s practices to watch Natsu and practice extra with the youngest Hinata. She absolutely loves it. Her teammates are always starstruck whenever the Kageyamas are around.

Today, it’s just Tobio. Shouyou is caught up with some boring team stuff. 

_Gwaaah, I’m so sad! I wanted to see the new quick she said she got down!_ Shouyou had ranted earlier in the day when he’d called to update Tobio that he wouldn’t be making it. But even having just one of the pair there meant the world to Natsu. 

Hinata’s mother wasn’t able to make it to Shouyou’s high school games due to work and having to take care of Natsu when she was young. Hinata-san attends some of Natsu’s games, thankfully, but she doesn’t get to make it to them all. If they’re able to, the Kageyamas will attend the games Hinata-san can’t make it to as well as practices. 

He didn’t show it much, but Shouyou was really sad that his family didn’t attend his games. He never wants Natsu to feel that way, either. Not if he can help it. 

Natsu jumps at Kageyama, hands held out for a hi-ten. Tobio grins and slaps his hands against hers, a laugh tumbling from his lips. 

“Good job, Natsu! You guys nailed that.” He reaches up and ruffles her hair. Tobio looks over Natsu’s shoulder at her coach who’s calling practice to an end. Tobio turns his sister-in-law around and nudges her forward. “Go on, help your team pick up and after we can go get some ice cream.” 

Natsu cheers as she scurries off, picking up as quickly as she can. Tobio watches fondly as he leans against the gym wall and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He’s gotten a few messages from Shouyou. 

Immediately, he clicks on the messages to pull them up. They’re photos. Candid photos of him and Natsu from just moments ago. They’re soft and sweet and Tobio’s face goes soft. Then his eyebrows furrow as he whips around, scanning the room. His midnight eyes eventually fall onto Shouyou, who’s sitting at the top of the bleachers, a grin playing at his lips. 

Tobio starts to make his way up the bleachers toward his husband. Once he reaches him, he sits beside him and grabs his hand, interlocking their fingers. Shouyou hums contently as he glances down at the team, looking for his sister once more. “How’d they do today?” Shouyou asks.

“It was a good practice, actually.” Tobio says, squeezing Shouyou’s hand to get the man’s attention. A smug look spreads across Tobio’s face. “Natsu totally nailed that quick attack with her setter.” 

The redhead cheers before he stops abruptly and pouts up at the ravenette. “Hey! That’s not fair, I didn’t get to _see_ it!”

“You snooze, you lose, sunshine.”

Before they have the chance to bicker, a familiar voice calls out to them. “Oi, nii-chan! Tobio-nii promised ice cream and I’m holding him accountable to that!” Natsu adjusts her sports bag over her shoulder while playful pointing a finger at Tobio. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Tobio playfully rolls his eyes before he stands, lightly tugging his husband with him. “Let’s go, you brats. And everyone gets only one scoop.” He smirks at the protest the siblings give and shakes his head. He absolutely adores his family. 

**_Some things just, some things just make sense_ **

**_And one of those is you and I_ **

**_Some things just, some things just make sense_ **

**_And even after all this time_ **

The Kageyamas share a nervous look, fingers laced tightly together. Their nerves are at an all time high. They sit in Kei, Tadashi, and Hitoka’s home, waiting for the woman to come out of the restroom. 

“I’ve never seen you this anxious, King.” Kei drawls, trying to ease the tension in the room. Tobio weakly scowls at the blonde.

“Oi, shut up. How can I not be anxious when Hitoka-” Suddenly, Tobio’s voice fails him as Hitoka makes her way into the living room, where everyone is seated. It’s almost as if she was summoned by name. 

Beside Tobio, Shouyou is just about vibrating with anticipation. The redhead squeezes the ravenette’s hand as Hitoka nears them. “So..how did it go?” Shouyou asks, his voice shaky. 

The woman keeps her face impassive as she pulls her hands from behind her back and hands a stick like item to the couple. Shouyou bites his lip as he takes the object with shaky hands. Shouyou and Tobio share a look before the redhead looks down at the pregnancy test. He sucks in a sharp breath that has Tobio snapping his gaze downward. 

Two pink lines. The first was strong, the second one a bit fainter but definitely still there. A positive result. 

“Holy shit..” Tobio whispers under his breath, tears welling in his midnight eyes. 

“We’re gonna be dads!” Shouyou exclaims, pulling Hitoka into an excited hug. “Oh my _God,_ Hitoka, thank you so much!” Shouyou’s excitement gets Tadashi and Hitoka going as well. All three of them gush about the future and their plans. 

Tobio watches his husband before his gaze flickers to the blonde woman in amazement— happy tears streaming down his cheeks. There’s a firm pat and squeeze to his shoulder that pulls his attention away from his husband. He looks to the side to see Kei right beside him. They lock eyes and the taller breaks into a smile. “Hey, congrats, Papa.” He murmurs before going to join his partners and Shouyou, congratulating the latter. 

_Papa.._ Tobio’s going to have to get used to that.

— 

“Sakura, do you want to see your little brother?” Tobio asks quietly as he and Shouyou walk out into the waiting room, crouching in front of where his daughter is seated. 

The two year old stills in her aunt's lap to look up at her fathers with wide hazel eyes. She then turns to look at Natsu, who looks like she’s about to burst with excitement. The old girl looks down at her brother’s first born child and smiles encouragingly. 

Sakura faces forward again and nods quickly, making grabby hands toward Tobio. “Papa, see bwother!” Tobio smiles adoringly at his daughter as he pulls her into his arms after he stands up. 

He hears his husband behind him thanking Natsu and telling their parents they won’t be too long so they could visit. Tobio presses a kiss into Sakura’s vibrant orange hair as they near the room that Hitoka, Kei, Tadashi and the newborn baby are in. He can feel the toddler squirming in anticipation as they keep moving down the hallway. 

Shouyou catches up to his lover and child, excitement showing through the bounce in his step. “Sakura, you remember what Papa and I told you about the baby?” Shouyou hums, his attention fully on the little girl as they stop in front of the room they need. 

The girl bobs her head up and down vigorously. “Mhm, Daddy! Gotta be ca-careful...wif him!” She stumbles over her words, a frown on her lips as she stutters. Her fathers smile proudly, though. She’s very good at speaking for a two and a half year old. 

The couple nod before Shouyou quietly opens the door and Tobio walks in with Sakura still in his arms. Hitoka is holding the little boy in her arms, cooing down at him. Her husbands sit on the bed beside her, watching over them fondly but carefully. Sakura gasps, making grabby hands toward her aunt and uncles. “Auntie Hitoka! Uncle Tsukki! Uncle ‘Ashi!” The little girl whisper yells, though, it’s a bit louder than she realizes. Hitoka winces at the sound and rocks the newborn in her arms as he whimpers. 

Tobio looks at his daughter and gives her a stern look that has the toddler pouting and mumbling an apology. Both Shouyou and Tobio kiss her cheeks in acceptance as they take a seat in the chairs beside Hitoka’s bed.

Shouyou cautiously swoops his son into his arms from the blonde woman and settles back beside Tobio and Sakura. “Sakura, this is your little brother, Haru.” Shouyou turns a bit so that his daughter can see the baby in his arms a bit better. Sakura’s hazel eyes are wide as shifts in her Papa’s grip to get as close to the baby as possible.

She looks at the baby in wonder and reaches out to very gently (her dad’s are even impressed) touch his chubby cheeks. Sakura blinks as her brother makes a noise and reaches up and wraps his tiny fingers around a few of her own. Sakura looks up at her dads with shimmering eyes. “Daddy, Papa...he’s wittle.” She whispers before looking back to Haru, her fingers wiggling in his grip. The newborn has jet black hair and, though he hasn’t opened his eyes much, it’s not hard to miss the vibrant 

Tobio nods his head and hums in affirmation. The ravenette watches his daughter lean over and kiss his son’s cheek. Hears her whisper, “I love you, baby. Gonna teach you wots.” 

He can’t help the happy tears that well in his eyes after that as he wraps his arms around his family.

**_I'm into you_ **

**_Baby not a day goes by_ **

**_That I'm not into you_ **

Shouyou groans as he flops down onto the cool covers of his and Tobio’s bed. The duo, now retired from playing volleyball professionally, are full-time dads. 

Kageyama Sakura, their first born, is now four and a half years old. Kageyama Haru, their second born and last child, is now two. Sakura attends a preschool during the day while Haru stays at home with the married couple. They’re generally good kids but gosh, do they know how to tire people out. Shouyou has just finished Haru down for the second time that night. 

“Daddy, Papa, a monster!” The little boy had been yelling as he ran into his parents’ room. Shouyou volunteered to take the little boy back to bed as Tobio finished his nighttime routine.

Tobio looks over at his husband, smiling softly. He scoots closer and rubs Shouyou’s back soothingly. “Mm, you tired, sunshine?” Tobio rumbles, voice deep with sleepiness. 

Shouyou pries his eyes open, with much reluctance, to look at his husband. “Mhm.” Shouyou hums, snuggling into Tobio’s warmth. “So tired, Tobi..” The redhead stifles a yawn. “The kids really were something today, could hardly keep up with ‘em.”

Tobio agrees silently as he proceeds to run his fingers through Shouyou’s red curls, the same ones their daughter inherited. “They are something but they’re pretty amazing, huh?” The ravenette is in a sappy mood, apparently. 

Shouyou smiles with his eyes closed, nodding. “The best, actually.”

Tobio laughs quietly as he presses a soft kiss to Shouyou’s lips. “God, Shouyou, I love you so much. I love Sakura and Haru so much.” He tucks his face into Shouyou’s neck, holding his husband as physically close as he can-- his smile not leaving his lips once. “I love the life we’ve created together.”

Shouyou peeks at his husband, “Wouldn’t change it for the world, Tobi?” His voice is all but a whisper.

Tobio immediately shakes his head. “I’d never change it. Not one moment.” He murmurs, cupping Shouyou’s cheek. His thumb strokes at the redhead’s cheek as they stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. Shouyou breaks into a wide, sleepy grin that has Tobio’s tummy flutter with butterflies, before the ravenette kisses him sweetly.

  
 _God,_ Tobio should be over the damn butterflies. He shouldn’t feel like he’s in a fairytale still, but how can he help it when his dream _is_ his reality.


End file.
